1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic packages and, more particularly, to a package for holding a series of sticks provided with a cosmetic product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art cosmetic packages have already been proposed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,099 issued to Van Buuren on Aug. 18, 1987 discloses a package for sticks each having a head portion coated with a cosmetic product. The package includes a sliding tray having upstanding side walls of which two opposite walls are provided with an incision so that one part of the sliding tray can pivot with respect to the other part of the sliding tray. The cosmetic sticks are releasably attached to the sliding tray which is inserted in a wrapper. Therefore, slidably removing the tray from the wrapper at least until the incision allows one part of the sliding tray to pivot with respect to the other will partially reveal the sticks for easier removal thereof from the other part of the tray. The means used for holding the cosmetic sticks in place in the tray include, for instance, a piece of corrugated cardboard or a piece of molded plastic defining a series of grooves of widths corresponding to the diameters of the sticks thereby allowing the cosmetic sticks to be removably attached to the sliding tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,249 issued on Dec. 25, 1956 to Morrell discloses a matchbook-type cosmetic package which consists of a base sheet, a cover integral with the base sheet and foldable thereover, and a lip which is preferably an extension of the base and which folds rearwards to hold the cover in position when it is closed. Rods which are tipped with lip rouge are inserted in pockets formed by the use of fastening means, such as staples. A powder puff or pad is carried inside the package, preferably in an envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,185 issued on Aug. 24, 1976 to Cohen discloses an improved sealed package which includes one or more disposable handled swabs or applicator sticks and a medicinal material to be applied by the heads of the swabs or applicator sticks. The package has the form of a tray molded in such a way as to provide for each applicator stick a well that serves loosely to receive the head portion thereof and isolate it from external compression forces. An inclined support ledge positions the handle portion of each applicator stick so it is inclined upwardly and away from the well. A cover sheet made of a gas-impervious material is secured over the tray to provide a gas-tight seal that is selectively openable to provide access to the swabs or applicator sticks. The handles of the swabs are preferably engaged and depressed by the cover sheet to hold the swabs securely within the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,859 issued on Jul. 6, 1982 to Murphy et al discloses a method for producing a cosmetic product containing an integrally molded powder cake. The product includes a casing having an open top enclosed by a cover with the casing defining a cavity to contain the powder cake. In the method, with the cover closed, the casing in inverted and a slurry is introduced into the cavity through an opening in the bottom of the casing. Once cooled, the slurry forms the powder cake.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,160 issued on Dec. 22, 1987 to Bennett teaches a dispenser which comprises a horizontally elongated base having first and second opposite flat surfaces. A plurality of spaced elongated rods are each secured at one end thereof by an integral short thin prong to the first surface and extend outward in a common direction at right angles to the base. The opposite end of each rod has a coating. An elongated support member is disposed in a plate parallel to the common plate of the rods while being spaced from the articles and being secured at one end to the base- A horizontal elongated plate parallel to the base and secured at one of the elongated edges to the other end of the member is disposed adjacent but spaced from the coated ends of the rods. First and second elongated article support elements contact the rod and are secured to the support member. The parallel support members each define straight parallel grooves which are disposed side by side and in alignment with each other for detachably carrying the rods. A transparent plastic hollow cover detachably engages the base to enclose the elongated rods while being spaced therefrom.